


Home Fires (3/6 of the Fire Series)

by Draycevixen



Series: Fire series [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: teaandswissroll, F/M, challenge: The Weekly Obbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 3 of the Fire series written for The Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo challenge: Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Fires (3/6 of the Fire Series)

Sprawled on his couch, dressed only in a vest and track suit bottoms, he tried to summon the energy to get up, find his gun and shoot himself. It seemed like the only possible relief from the worst hangover he’d ever had, even his hair hurt.

He really should get up and ring Ray... no, _Susan_. As she’d predicted, he wasn’t feeling like going out to dinner. Things with Susan were always so easy, not like with... No... They’d been easy ever since the day she’d proposed.

 

“Bodie...”

“Hmmm?” He was only half awake, sprawled on the couch with his head resting on Susan’s lap as she played with his hair.

“We’re good together, aren’t we?”

“Good? Last night we were bloody amazing.”

“Idiot!” She cuffed him lightly “We get on so well, I... I think we should get married.”

“You what?” Bodie swung himself around to face her. “You’re not pregnant are you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m not. Although I do think I might like to have children one day and I think you’d make a very good father.”

“Thanks, I’m flattered... Look, what’s this all really about?”

“Exactly what I said. I know that you don’t love me any more than I do you. In my case I’ve never seen a shred of evidence that the sort of love poets drone on about exists and in your case, darling, I rather suspect that the damage is permanent and that you’ll carry a torch forever.” she reached out a hand to cup Bodie’s cheek. “We like each other very much, enjoy each other’s company enormously, make each other laugh... and we’re ‘bloody amazing’ in bed as you so succinctly put it. You understand how much time I want to give to my work and I have no problem at all with your job demands, too busy with my own. In short, I think we stand a far better chance of being happy together than most of the love song beguiled fools. Oh and there’s one other thing...”

 

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

 

There was always a first time for everything. Still, he’d never expected to be ransoming Murphy and Anson from a transport cafe. Having paid for their breakfasts, he bought three mugs of tea and took them over to where the ransomed party sat slumped around a table.

“Ta, Doyle.”

“So what happened, Murph?”

“We woke up in the back of a lorry. Thought we’d get some breakfast before trying to get back to London. We didn’t even realize someone had stolen our wallets until we went to pay. We didn’t want to call Cowley under the circumstances, and, well... thanks, mate.”

“Hardly seems fair...” Anson stared deep in to his mug “I wake up with Murphy drooling on my jacket and Bodie wakes up with the twins.”

“Didn’t happen.” His fingers tightened on his mug. “Bodie didn’t cheat on Susan.”

“That’s the beauty of it, it wouldn’t have been cheating.” Anson smirked at Murphy.

“ _What?_ ”

“Bodie told us last night. It’ll be an open marriage. They can sleep with anyone they want to.”


End file.
